


Big Brother: PBS

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reality TV, showmances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: 16 contestants arrive in the Big Brother house where they must remember to expect the unexpected...





	Big Brother: PBS

28yo Buster Baxter has his own television show on Netflix, called _Backpacking with Buster, _which follows him as he tries to adapt to different environments. While he's filming the promo for next season, his cameraman stops him.

"Let them know they can catch you for eighty-one days before next season."

"What? Where would they catch me for eighty-whaaa?" Buster's face brightens upon seeing another cameraman hold out his special key.

"Guy! Is this for real? Alright!"

28yo Frankie Frensky competed on _American Ninja Warrior _and won, and she is the official stunt woman for all of the Marvel MCU movies. She just launched her own blog that gives daily workouts and challenges to keep fit. Currently, she's finishing her last scene for this movie. The mutated man she's playfighting against calls for a time-out.

"You okay, dude?"

"I must give you... the key."

"Key?" She questions. "Is there a change in the script?"

The man shakes his head and reaches from behind his back to show her the yellow key. Confusion melts away and she excitedly tackles her co-star to the ground.

29yo Alan Powers works in the ice cream parlor with his mother. He also writes scientific papers and hosts a weekly podcast where he does a deep dive into the wonders of the world. His mom gives him an order for a banana mocha popcorn sundae. After creating it, she motions him to take it to table three, where his best friend Lydia is sat.

"One banana mocha popcorn sundae for you."

She grins. "And one key to the hottest reality show for you."

Alan gawks at it before whooping and throwing a miniature celebration party inside the Ice Cream Shoppe.

28yo Mary Alice Crosswire is a youth counselor and works with a lot of charities that help other kids who are looking to break out of their family. A couple of kids present her with the key in a frame after a counsel meeting. Overjoyed, she thanks them - only to find an entire party awaiting her inside.

29yo Shelly Barnes has a spot in the American Ballet Company. His 18yo sister Lin is shivering in the empty theater, and she applauds when his practice run ends.

"That was amazing!"

He smiles shyly. "Thanks, Mei-Li." He nods to her clipboard. "Taking notes?"

"Or keeping some."

Her words are cryptic, but she turns it around to reveal the key. Excited, he lifts her to the stage and into a hug.

28yo Ellen Armstrong acts as a public defender but is looking to transition into environmental law to make sure she can help keep the world safe. Her assistant Tenzin hands her a case file while drumming his fingers nervously. Ellen cautiously opens it - to reveal her key! She playfully swats at him as her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

28yo George Lundgren is the proud owner of a bunch of different apps, under the company alias Wally Elwood. His co-worker Carl walks in with his wooden train. This time, he holds something out from inside it. Curious, George moves up to look at it - and is overjoyed to find the key.

29yo Fern Walters is a Broadway screenplay writer. Her best friend and costume designer Jenna struts in with a playbill while Fern drinks her tea.

"Look who made top billing."

Fern sighs and opens the pamphlet, anticipating Persimmony Glitchet's name. Instead, she's shocked to find her own, along with a key. She almost spits out her tea.

"Really? Are you sure, Jenna?"

"One hundred percent. Congratulations, Fern!"

30yo Prue Deegan is a medium who has been working off the grid for the past five years. Her key mysteriously appears at her door.

22yo Emily Isherwood was released from jail last year, after attempting to smuggle all of Belgium’s royal jewels. Her parole officer Rattles makes a visit.

"Package for Miss Isherwood."

"Are you ever going to tell me your first name?"

"Probably not," He answers, giving her the manilla envelope.

Shaking out the key, she looks up to him hopefully. "You mean I'm getting the anklet off?"

He nods. "Next week."

21yo Timmy Tibble has his masters’ degree in nuclear physics and works an internship at the Hubble telescope. The scientist manning the telescope when he arrives ask that he retrieve a few papers. Within those papers is the key, and the young man is overwhelmed.

"I got, I just... I gotta call my brother!"

18yo Katie Read believes she can communicate with animals and is attending college to become a vet. Her 21yo sister Dora is an expert at martial arts and a professional level makeup artist. She's come with Katie for a meeting with Katie's advisor Miss Morgan. The 'invite' was made unclear, but the keys in her hands make everything crystal.

49yo Nigel Ratburn teaches fourth grade and works on the school newspaper. In his spare time, he administers puppet shows that are popular among young kids. School is out for the summer and his boss Principal Haney waltzes in with a big announcement. Nigel does not need to come in for summer school, because he got his key! Tears in his eyes, he full-blown cries when his husband Patrick shows up. Mr. Haney leaves them to be to celebrate. The Ratburns are astounded.

30yo Molly Macdonald runs an advice show online and over the radio. Her 21yo brother James comes by with news.

"What do you mean you're taking over? Where will I be?"

With that, he presents her with the key. "On live television."

20yo Vicita Molina is a photojournalist, but she doesn’t work for any certain company. Her 30yo brother Alberto is posing in some landscaping for his company. He's doing something different in each one - and finally, he presents the key. She stops mid-snap and screams in excitement.

"They sent the key!?"

"They sent the key."

"They sent the key!"


End file.
